La apuesta
by cullen's nicky
Summary: Si te hacen una apuesta que sabes que vas a perder... ¿la aceptarías sólo por darte el lujo de pagarla? las ganas ya las tenía, y esta era una exelente excusa. EdxB// One-shot


**Bueno aquí traigo una nueva idea... es algo loca pero me gusta.

* * *

**

Bella POV.

Cuando te hacen una apuesta y sabes que vas a perder… ¿La aceptarías sólo para darte el gusto de pagarla? Eso me sucedió, decidí que sólo necesitaba una excusa… _las ganas ya las tenía…_ y ahí es donde entran mis amigas…

-Hola Bella!- me saludaron Alice y Rose.

-Hola chicas… ¿cómo me veo?- Era viernes por la noche y faltaban dos semanas para terminar mi penúltimo año de instituto, una semana para el baile de fin de curso y hoy había una fiesta que no pensaba perderme por nada del mundo…

Hace dos años que ya no me perdía celebración alguna. Pero las condiciones en las que yo terminaba definitivamente no eran las mejores.

-Bien Bella… las clases de Alice te sentaron de maravilla.

-Gracias Rose y tu te ves genial.

-lo sé… yo la arreglé- dijo Alice un poco… ¿enojada?

-Alice ¿porqué la molestia?

-Porque Rose me lo pidió.

-¡No! Me refiero a tu molestia.

-Bells, supongo que irás a esa estúpida fiesta ¿no?

-Si por supuesto… con ustedes, mis amigas que las quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

-Gracias Bella, pero no nos sobornarás con una muestra de cariño- intervino Rose. _Rayos_.

-Exacto. ¿te podrías controlar hoy?- dijo Alice.

-Chicas… siempre me controlo… -y su cara fue… fue una cara de absoluta molestia que no había visto nunca, lo juro.- esta bien no me controlo, pero podría si quisiera, como en el cumpleaños de Charlie.

-Bella… eso fue hace dos años, no había alcohol y no se como lograste emborracharte.

-¡Pero recordé todo!- generalmente despierto y luego pregunto que hice.

-Si que logro recordar tu estado de semiinconsciencia.

-Está bien, entiendo tu punto. Me controlaré.

-Eso lo haría sólo con un incentivo- intervino Rose.

-Buena idea Rose- dije muy emocionada- ¿Qué me darán si me comporto?

-buen intento Bella, pero será al revés…

-Tú nos darás algo- dijo Rose.

-¿Si me controlo les tengo que dar algo?

-¿El alcohol no te hace pensar bien verdad? ¿Sabias que matas un millón de neuronas cada vez que te emborrachas?- dijo Al.

-Creo que se pone cada vez más estúpida- dijo Rose.

-Bella si te emborrachas nos darás algo… tómalo como una apuesta- dijo Alice con un tono muuuuy controlado, _debe estar maquinando algún plan maligno_.

Una apuesta suena bien, soy buena en eso… bueno no ganándolas pero si pagándolas, hasta me ha tocado hacer el baile de nueve semanas y media… nada es tan malo.

-OK ¿qué tengo que hacer si me emborracho?

-Te acuestas con Edward- soltó Alice.

¡Edward, el dios griego hermano de Alice!, he estado enamorada de él desde que tengo memoria, antes nos llevábamos bien pero hace dos años me distancié. Siempre quise que él fuera mi primer hombre, porque soy virgen, seré algo loca pero eso no lo tranzo.

-Alice, Bella es virgen- dijo Rose.

-Exacto Rose, y aún no se cómo lo ha logrado pero no le querrá regalar a alguien lo único que tiene de casta, se cuidará y no se emborrachará- buen punto, a menos que me guste la idea… y estaba empezando a gustarme.

-Hecho- Tenía lo que queda de noche para decidirme si acostarme o no con Edward y la idea de hacerlo me gustaba más y más – ¿hasta cuando tengo plazo en caso de perder?

-Hasta la fiesta de fin de curso.

*****

*****

*****

*****

¿Tengo que explicar cual fue el resultado? Me emborraché, por supuesto. Alice se molestó un poco conmigo, pero no tanto, le daba pena saber que ella era la causante de que yo regalara mi virginidad…

Siempre hubo una atracción física con Edward así que sólo tuve que provocarlo un poco, indirectamente claro está, le coqueteaba me vestía con faldas cortas para que pudiera ver mis piernas, siempre le sonreía y cada vez que podíamos hablábamos y pasábamos el tiempo libre juntos. Por supuesto me convertí en la envidia del pueblo y eso sólo el día lunes… después comenzaron las malas bromas.

**Martes.**

Edward y yo íbamos caminando hacia la cafetería cuando vi salir de allí a Tanya, la idiota mayor presidenta del fans club de Edward, llevaba un vaso con una mezcla algo extraña y pegajosa. ¿Porqué se que es pegajosa? Por que dio vuelta encima de mí todo el contenido del vaso de medio litro sobre mi blusa blanca. No me molestó el hecho de que manchara mi blusa tanto como el que ésta era blanca y se traslucía. Lo bueno fue que todos estaban en la cafetería y nadie fue testigo de mi percance… bueno nadie excepto Edward. Me tomo de la mano y me guió al baño mas cercano, casualmente el de profesores. Me miré en el espejo y me di cuenta que en 15 minutos no lograría disimular el problema. Afortunadamente yo tenía un cambio de ropa en mi casillero.

-¿Edward, podrías hacerme un favor?

-Sí, sí claro- se aclaró la garganta, me di cuenta que estaba mirando las partes de mi cuerpo en que la blusa se traslucía, casualmente y para mi beneficio… en mi pecho.

-¿Podrías ir a mi casillero?, esta blusa no tiene arreglo y tengo otra allí.

-si claro, después de todo esto es mi culpa… eeee. ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

- 0913 y no es tu culpa, es de esa niñita inmadura.

-Gracias, que original ¿no?- sabía que hablaba de la contraseña.

-Así no se me olvida.

Salió y yo comencé a limpiarme, estaba toda pegajosa, me quité la blusa y la dejé sobre el lavabo. Terminé de limpiarme y comencé a secarme de espaldas a la puerta. De pronto ésta se abrió y supe quien era por su perfume y su respiración acelerada. Sus pasos lo acercaban a mi y de pronto se detuvieron, entonces unas manos se posaron sobre mi estómago abrazándome con fuerzas, sentí su pecho en mi espalda y su aliento en mi nuca, comencé a tocar sus brazos y sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja, ladee un poco la cabeza para que pudiera tener mayor acceso a mi cuello y mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar. Me dio vuelta y quedamos frente a frente. En sus ojos vi lo mismo que había en los míos… deseo.

Comenzamos a besarnos, era un beso cargado de necesidad, furia, pasión. Subí mis manos a sus cabellos y lo acerqué más a mí. Sus manos tocaron mi cintura y comenzaron a subir por mi espalda causándome un estremecimiento y sonrió, me tomó y me sentó en un mueble junto al lavabo, mis piernas se abrieron automáticamente y el se posicionó entre ellas. Seguimos besándonos, una de sus manos comenzó a masajear mi pecho sobre la tela del brasier y la otra fue a mis muslos. Yo le quité la polera y comencé a tocar sus brazos y su espalda deleitándome con su olor, calor y suavidad. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi muslo interior y se acercaron a mi centro, sus manos maravillosas debo decir, se abrieron paso quitándome la ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con movimientos precisos y circulares, sentirlo tan cerca me excitaba de sobremanera, podía sentir su excitación en mis piernas y sonreí al darme cuenta que yo era la causante de eso. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi y jadeé, el sonrió, definitivamente agradecía al cielo que a Tanya se le ocurriera semejante broma en mi contra. Me sentía lista para entregarme y mientras seguíamos sin interrumpir el beso comencé a desabrocharle el cinturón. Bajé la cremallera de su pantalón tocando su excitación a medida que iba bajando y le bajé los pantalones dejándolo sólo con sus bóxers. Me disponía a sacárselos cuando escuchamos un sonido demasiado familiar, no le tomamos atención pero de a poco un murmullo empezó a crecer fuera, en el pasillo. Nos tomó dos segundos darnos cuenta que la hora del almuerzo había terminado, que nadie nos había encontrado porque era el baño de profesores y también que estos no tardarían en entrar.

Nos separamos automáticamente y nuestras miradas sólo tenían un sentimiento: "terror", terror de ser descubiertos en una situación poco convencional y poco adecuada para un lugar público, sobretodo si ese lugar es en el instituto. Nos vestimos en unos pocos segundos, por supuesto mi blusa ya no era la blanca si no una amarilla… muy sexy por cierto. Íbamos a salir cuando escuchamos hablar a unos profesores, supusimos que iban a entrar al baño así que entramos a uno de los cubículos, nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas, el cubículo era muy estrecho por lo que estuvimos muy apegados, demasiado apegados para nuestro propio bien. Tanto que aún podía sentir su excitación en mi vientre, cuando los profesores salieron esperamos unos segundos y salimos. Por suerte ningún otro profesor entró en el baño. Tuvimos que correr para llegar a nuestra siguiente clase: trigonometría, casualmente nos tocaba a los dos la misma clase, compartíamos la mesa y sería muy sospechoso que los dos faltáramos a esa clase 1° porque Edward ama esa clase, 2° porque yo odiaba esa clase y aún tenía que dar un examen para subir mi promedio… no podíamos faltar y 3° porque no podíamos permitirnos ser encontrados en ese tipo de situaciones.

Sería tonto pensar que me había quedado tranquila, por supuesto que no, unos profesores habían arruinado por completo toda hazaña que hubiera podido intentar hacer ese día. Lo bueno de tener que ir a la clase de trigonometría fue que el maestro me mando ejercicios para practicar para mi examen, por supuesto nadie puede encontrar algo bueno de eso, menos si ese alguien al igual que yo odia trigonometría pero lo bueno era que alguien podría ayudarme con los ejercicios.

Aún no terminaba la clase de trigonometría y no podía perder el tiempo. Tomé un papel y escribí.

_-Edward necesito pedirte un favor… _

_-_**Si****Bella… ¿en que puedo ayudarte?**

_-¿Podrías ayudarme mañana a hacer mis ejercicios de trigonometría? Realmente necesito ayuda para poder subir mi promedio, ya sabes que no se me da muy bien que digamos. No me puedo dar el lujo de reprobar. _

_-_**Me encantaría ser tu tutor, es una cita. =)**

_-¿Puede ser después del instituto en tu casa?_

_-_**Perfecto… y avísale a Charlie que mañana llegarás después de la cena.**

_-OK ¡eres el mejor!_

Por supuesto a Charlie no le molestó que fuera dónde Edward, es decir, dónde los Cullen. Sobretodo después de decirle que reprobaría si no aprendía todo lo del año en un par de horas. Al otro día en el instituto, sin que Edward se diera cuenta le pedí ayuda al profesor de trigonometría con los ejercicios más difíciles y me dio unos datos muy buenos que me ayudarían en mi examen. No le pedí ayuda al profesor para no estudiar con Edward, al contrario lo hice para estar mas tiempo con el sin necesidad de estudiar y teniendo la tranquilidad de que había aprendido algo porque era realmente difícil poner atención si tienes a Edward de tutor.

**Miércoles. **

Por la tarde me fui con Edward en su volvo… como me fascinaba su auto… estuvimos estudiando un par de horas en su cuarto, sobre las siete ya habíamos terminado así que fuimos a la cocina por algo para comer mientras esperábamos la cena. Edward no quiso nada para comer y se sentó frente al televisor a ver si encontraba algo digno de su concentración. Yo tomé una manzana y me dirigí donde él, cómo todos esos días estaba con una falda corta blanca tableada que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, completamente tentadora.

Edward tenía sus manos a sus costados así que decidí una forma sutil de provocarlo. Me fui a sentar a su lado y al momento de acomodarme en el sillón hice que sus manos tocaran mis piernas, ¿Cómo? Fácil, prácticamente al sentarme mi pierna quedó sobre su mano, y al sacarla, automáticamente el tenía que rozar mi piel, por supuesto me acerqué más a él y luego me recosté hacia el lado contrario de dónde él estaba dándole una vista perfecta de mi trasero, a los pocos segundos sentí una mano acariciando mis muslos y mi trasero con tal fuerza que me encendí en un segundo. Su respiración se aceleró y supe que ahora debía ir a un lugar más privado… volví a sentarme y él quitó su mano pero yo quería que continuara tocándome así que tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi muslo cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo, automáticamente Edward comenzó a acariciarme simulando que veía televisión y yo vigilaba que nadie nos sorprendiera en esa situación. Sus manos comenzaron a subir gradualmente acercándose peligrosamente a mi centro y el que nos pudieran pillar lo hacía más excitante. De pronto Edward no aguantó mas y subió su mano, automáticamente yo separé mis piernas para darle un mayor acceso, acarició mi clítoris sobre la tela de mis bragas y dejé escapar un gemido, me fijé en él y me di cuenta que ahora el tenía un problema que me veía tentada a resolver. Acerqué mi mano a su pantalón y toqué su excitación sobre el pantalón y dejó escapar un gemido… mi señal para subir a su cuarto.

-Edward, tengo una duda con uno de los ejercicios, ¿podrías ayudarme una vez más?- y levanté una de mis cejas para que entendiera a lo que me refería.

_Por supuesto- aclaró su garganta- las cosas están en mi habitación- sonreí.

Llegamos arriba y al cerrar la puerta no besamos con una pasión desenfrenada, me quité mi sweater y luego ayudé a Edward a quitarse su camiseta, besé, lamí y mordí su pecho mientras acariciaba sus brazos y luego su espalda. Él me quitó la blusa y la falda dejándome sólo en ropa interior. Yo decidí ayudarlo a desabrochar su cinturón antes de que él pensara en hacerlo. Desabroché su pantalón y se lo quité con bóxers incluidos, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Entonces lo arrojé a la cama y me posicioné sobre él, comencé besando su pecho y volviendo a morder y lamer, marcando un camino que iba descendiendo para acercarme a su miembro. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca quise darle un "masaje", comencé con mis manos, cuando sus jadeos eran mas consecutivos lo tomé y me acerque para lamerlo en toda su extensión, lo metí en mi boca, lo besé y succioné, jadeó diciendo mi nombre y sus músculos se tensaron avisándome que llegaría pronto al orgasmo, succioné una vez más con algo mas de fuerza, se vino en mi boca y tragué todo lo que su cuerpo me podía entregar para deleitarme con su sabor. Subí a su boca y nos besamos nuevamente, no me di cuenta y de pronto él estaba sobre mí tomando el control de la situación, domándome. Se deshizo de mi brasier y observó mi torso desnudo y su sola mirada me encendió. Succionó y mordisqueó mis pezones haciéndome jadear de placer, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo tocando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, llegó al borde de mis bragas y levanté mi cadera para que me las quitara, no se hizo esperar y las aventó dónde no molestaran. Siguió besando mi torso mientras con su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris con movimientos circulares. Sus manos me daban cada vez mas placer estaba llegando a mi clímax y jadee de frustración cuando quitó sus dedos de mi centro. Entonces entendí porque quitó sus dedos, acomodó su cabeza entre mis piernas y acercó sus labios a la, a esta altura piscina que era mi centro. Lamió, besó y succionó mi clítoris, yo aferré mis manos a su espalda, estuvo dándome placer unos minutos y empecé a sentir mi vientre retorcerse, pronto llegaría, entonces él rozo mi clítoris con sus dientes haciéndome llegar a la cima de mi excitación gritando su nombre. Fue la mejor sensación que haya experimentado y aún no acabábamos. Subió hacia mis labios y nos besamos, él rompió el beso y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de intriga y dudas, entonces me preguntó.

-Bella, ¿irías al baile conmigo?- yo me quedé en shock, aunque fuera raro nunca nadie me había invitado a un baile, fue tan dulce… o tal vez estaba tan excitada que quería terminar luego con las palabras.

-Me encantaría- le dije y ambos sonreímos.

Volvimos a besarnos esta vez con dulzura y cariño, de a poco fuimos profundizando más el beso. Pronto se posicionó entre mis piernas, sentía su miembro rozar mi centro haciéndome gemir de expectación por tenerlo dentro de mi… entonces tocaron a la puerta haciéndonos saltar de la impresión. Estuvimos a un segundo de acabar con toda distancia existente entre nosotros y fuimos interrumpidos por una… una…

-Niños la cena esta lista, en cinco minutos nos sentaremos a la mesa- dijo Esme.

Por una madre atenta e inoportuna.

¿Esta mujer tiene un radar para saber cuando sus hijos están a punto de hacer una cosa completamente normal y natural para un par de adolescentes? Bufe y me crucé de brazos. Edward sonrió al verme así tan frustrada, al parecer me había convertido en su bufón personal. Pero a este juego podíamos jugar dos. Así que me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Cuando estuve lista él tenía su camiseta y estaba subiendo sus pantalones, por lo que decidí ayudarlo a vestirse.

Tomé su pantalón y lo abotoné para comenzar a subir la cremallera lentamente, a medida que la subía acariciaba con esta y con mis manos su miembro. Me acerqué a su boca para sentir su aliento en mi boca, jadeó cuando terminé con su pantalón y me alejé rápidamente de él impidiendo que me abrazara o me volviera a besar dejándolo frustrado y con todas sus ganas a flor de piel. Frunció su ceño y sonreí, había logrado mi cometido. Se sentó al borde de su cama para ponerse sus zapatos, cuando los ataba me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

-Podemos seguir el viernes después del baile si quieres- lo ví a la cara y le guiñé un ojo. Di media vuelta y salí dirigiéndome al comedor.

**Jueves. **

El jueves dediqué todo el día a las compras con Alice, encontramos un vestido azul precioso, provocativo y sencillo, simplemente perfecto. Alice se encargó de los accesorios ya que ella me ayudaría a arreglarme para el baile, no podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba, y no nerviosa de lo que quería que pasara con Edward, si no porque nunca había ido a un baile y no sabía que cosas se le podrían ocurrir a Edward, había estado muy misterioso en el instituto y cuando supo que iría de compras con Alice se le ocurrió hablar a solas con ella y le dijo algo, algo que la hizo saltar y chillar de alegría y algo que tenía que ver conmigo porque intenté mil y una formas distintas de sacarle la información y ni siquiera pude obtener una pista de lo que me deparaba el destino, en este caso, a Edward después del baile…

Cuando tuvimos todo, dejamos las cosas en mi casa y luego nos fuimos a casa de Alice ya que ella quería probar distintas formas para maquillarme para el baile. Yo estaba recostada en su cama mientras ella analizaba cuidadosamente que colores podrían venir con mi piel y mi vestido cuando echó todo a perder.

-¿Bella?

-mmm…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste Alice pero puedes hacerme otra.- sonreí.

-¿Aún te gusta mi hermano?- _desde siempre pero no quiero arriesgarme_.

-Alice, nunca me ha gustado Edward- enfatizando con mucha fuerza el _nunca_.

-Si claro, Bella, te conozco, tú y Edward eran muy cercanos cuando niños y seguían siéndolo hasta hace dos años…

-Alice, no me gusta hablar de lo que ocurrió hace dos años.

-Pero tienes que hablarlo Bella, necesitas desahogarte. Nunca hablaste de eso, con nadie, ni si quiera lloraste Bella. ¿Por qué no lloraste? ¿Por qué te alejaste de todos y te encerraste en tu mundo de fantasía? ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto de un día para otro? ¿Por qué? ¡¡Sólo dilo!!- gritó exasperada.

No creía lo que estaba viendo y oyendo, Alice mi amiga ya no era capaz de soportar el silencio de mi tristeza y yo simplemente no estaba preparada, no era tan fuerte Yo no podía decirlo, no quería decirlo, pero los gritos de Alice que estoy segura se escucharon en toda la casa me habían enojado demasiado. Ella no entendía, ella simplemente no sabía lo que es sentir la culpa de una tragedia.

-¡Qué quieres que te diga Alice!- le grité -¿Qué me sentí la persona mas desdichada del mundo? ¿Qué mi alegría desapareció con ella? ¿Qué me siento una basura por no haber sido un motivo suficiente para mantenerse con vida? ¡Me siento culpable por no darme cuenta de lo que hacía en mis narices Alice! ¡se suicidó y yo no me di cuenta!... ¡cómo crees que se siente eso Alice! ¡Dilo!- su respuesta fue el silencio.

-¡Ves!, creíste que no podías soportar mi silencio… pero resulta que no puedes soportar lo que siento. ¿Ahora eres feliz Alice? – Negó con la cabeza- No te entiendo… ¡Qué querías Alice!- no pude más con las lágrimas y salí de ahí corriendo, huyendo. Cuando terminé de bajar la escalera vi a los padres de Alice y a Edward sentados en el gran sillón del living.

-Siento mucho que hayan tenido que escuchar eso…

Di un portazo al salir de la casa de mi amiga y noté que no había traído mi coche… pero no importaba, además nadie ha muerto por caminar… o en mi caso correr… quería alejarme lo más rápido posible de ahí, de la discusión, de los recuerdos…

Escuché que gritaban mi nombre a lo lejos, pero no quería detenerme y mucho menos mirar hacia atrás así que seguí corriendo unos minutos por la calzada que conectaba la casa de los Cullen y la carretera principal. Estaba llegando a la carretera cuando un volvo plateado se detuvo a mi lado. Edward se bajó de su auto y me miró a los ojos… en sus ojos pude ver reflejada mi tristeza y pude ver la de él al verme tan abatida. Necesitaba un consuelo y lo abracé, fue un abrazo protector y contenedor, el abrazo que necesité hace dos años y el que me negué a aceptar en ese momento. Una vez me tranquilicé Edward rompió el abrazo, se alejó para mirarme a los ojos.

-Ven, sube al auto.

-No quiero volver y no quiero ir a casa, quiero ir lejos.- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces te llevaré lejos.- dijo y sonreí.

Nos subimos al volvo y Edward manejó por la carretera y nos desviamos en la 101 dónde manejó hasta llegar a un sendero. Definitivamente no quería estar en un sendero. Edward lo notó y me dijo.

-No nos quedaremos aquí, hay que caminar a través del bosque para llegar a "lejos"- sonreí y nos adentramos en el bosque. Caminamos alrededor de 20 min. hasta que llegamos a un prado lleno de flores maravillosas dónde podía escuchar el sonido de una cascada no muy lejos de ahí.

-Para estar lejos estamos muy cerca.- Edward sonrió ante mi "broma".

-Puede ser que técnicamente estemos muy cerca pero escucha.

-No oigo nada- le dije

-Exacto, estamos lejos del ruido, lejos de los problemas, lejos de la tristeza, lejos de los remordimientos… sólo nosotros y nuestras silenciosas mentes.

-Creo que mi mente esta muy ruidosa en este momento- estuvimos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio hasta que Edward habló.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Por primera vez si, pero es todo muy difícil.

-tranquila, no te agobies.

-Gracias.

-¿Porqué?

-Por estar siempre que te necesito, ¿sabes? Siempre has estado ahí para mi, desde siempre, cuando tenía miedo o cuando los niños me molestaban ahí estabas tu para cuidarme y defenderme…

-Éramos muy unidos.

-Y a los 14 nos unimos más… me siento una boba diciendo esto… tu fuiste mi primer beso y no hubo momento en que me sintiera más feliz que ese.

-No tienes porque sentirte boba por decir eso, tú también fuiste mi primer beso.

Lo que escuché me tomó por sorpresa, no se si lo dijo para que me sintiera mejor pero no quería pensar en eso ahora así que agité mis pensamientos y seguí hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Para ese entonces mamá estaba empezando una depresión… no supe porqué le dio, hay personas que se deprimen después de dar a luz, por traumas, por no decir lo que les molesta… pero mamá no tenía traumas y siempre decía lo que pensaba y definitivamente no tenía depresión post parto. Ella siempre decía que iba a estar para mi, decía que yo era lo más importante en su vida pero…- comencé a sollozar- … tal vez hice algo mal, algo que la molestó, no lo sé.- Edward me abrazó intentando contenerme, sin romper el abrazo seguí hablando.

-Había pasado una semana desde mi cumpleaños nº 15, llegué del instituto y fui a saludarla. Tenía la puerta de su habitación cerrada, la llamé para que me abriera y ella dijo que no la molestara, que quería dormir porque le dolía la cabeza, yo no quería que se sintiera peor así que le hice caso salí, me fui al bosque pero antes de adentrarme la vi por su ventana tomando unas píldoras… supuse que eran para el dolor de cabeza y me fui… si hubiera sido una buena hija habría deducido sus intenciones. Cuando llegué a casa Charlie ya estaba ahí junto con la policía y una ambulancia, fue lo peor que me pudo pasar en la vida, ver como se llevan a tu madre. Llevaba horas muerta cuando Charlie la encontró, horas y yo no estuve ahí para detenerla, para salvarla. Sentí que no la merecía y mucho menos a Charlie. Así que me castigué a mi misma por no merecer los padres que tenía. No me permito tratar a Charlie de papá no porque no lo quiera si no porque no merecía tener uno. Y no me permití llorar a mamá, una mala hija no tiene derecho a llorar a su madre.

-Bella estás siendo muy dura contigo.

-Tal vez ¿pero eso ya no importa cierto? No puedo cambiar nada. Pensé que yo sería suficiente motivo para mantener a mi madre conmigo… pero soy tan poca cosa que ni siquiera pude darle fuerzas.

-No digas eso Bella, tu eres una persona maravillosa… -lo interrumpí.

-No Edward ustedes son personas maravillosas, me han aguantado y me han apoyado aún cuando no lo merezco –suspiré – aún cuando me porto de lo peor.

-¿Porque actúas así Bella? Tan alocada…

-Porque así me siento viva… y si me siento viva no me parece que ella esté muerta, siento que puedo llegar a ser importante para alguien, aunque sea para ella.

-Bella tú si eres importante, para todos los que te queremos lo eres.

-Y tú eres realmente importante para mi Edward, no lo olvides. Creo que tu abrazo era lo que necesitaba para poder desahogarme desde hace 2 años, cuando estoy contigo me siento en paz. Gracias.

-No hay de que pequeña –dijo en un susurro yo lo miré a los ojos y lo besé diciéndole todo lo que sentía por el en ese beso, todo lo que oculté por años.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña –pero yo sabía que el sólo me quería como una amiga nada más.

Estuvimos unos minutos más abrazados y luego Edward me llevó a casa y me dejo en mi puerta pero se veía inquieto por algo.

-Mañana… bueno mañana es… -empezó a tartamudear.

-Mañana es el baile.

-Sí… mmm… ¿segura que quieres ir?

-Si, ¿te estás arrepintiendo?, porque si es así…

-¡No! Para nada es que cómo hoy fue un día muy agitado yo pensé que tal vez mañana no querías ir además de lo de Alice.

-mmm Alice. No estoy enojada con ella si es lo que te preocupa.

-¿Enserio?

-Completamente… me ayudaste mucho hoy Edward comienza a creerlo y mañana va a ser un día especial.

-¿Vas a hacer algo especial?

-Voy a ir contigo al baile, por primera vez voy a un baile, tendrás que ayudarme mañana con eso.

-Eso será un placer- dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso.

-El placer será todo mío.- le respondí y lo volví a besar.

Nos despedimos y entré en mi casa con una enorme sonrisa… una que no tenía desde hace 3 años. Charlie se dio cuenta pero prefirió omitir su opinión.

Esa noche dormí tranquila como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, creo que soñé con mamá y lo olvidé pero mi subconsciente guardó en mi mente las palabras "_sé libre hija, se libre y sé Feliz_". No sé si mi madre dijo eso, pero si sé que lo haré.

**Viernes.**

Cuando desperté sentí que me había sacado un peso de encima, más bien la pena de encima. Fui al baño y me sorprendí cuando me miré al espejo, había algo en mi cara que no estaba antes… una sonrisa. Me duché y me vestí con lo que me pareció mas cómodo… un pantalón pitillo blanco, una blusa azul, un sweater blanco abierto y mis convers. Dejé mi pelo suelto y puse brillo en mis labios… hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan cómoda conmigo misma. Desayuné cereal con leche y suspiraba cada 5 min. El porque no lo sabía o prefería no saberlo.

Cuando llegué al instituto todos me miraban extrañados, cómo si fuese alguien nuevo… aunque por dentro estaba completamente renovada, sabía que mi sonrisa era la causante de tanto revuelo pero no me deshice de ella y esta aumentó cuando vio otra igual de feliz frente a mí. Edward venía caminando hacia mí con una elegancia que me derretía.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa tan hermosa como la tuya- dijo eso y me dio un beso en los labios, un pequeño roce que fue suficiente para dejar adormecidos mis labios.

-Creo que debe ser porque ayer vino un ángel a salvarme- le respondí.

-¿Crees que deba ponerme celoso?- preguntó con su sonrisa torcida.

-mmm…no lo creo no era ese tipo de ángeles, era mejor que eso… creo que soñé con Mamá y… me regaño-sonreí- y me dio un sabio consejo, fue el mejor sueño que pude tener.

-Que bueno… aunque yo pensé que fantaseabas conmigo- yo me puse de mil tonos diferentes de rojo.

-Así que fantaseas conmigo- afirmó comenzando su juego de coqueteo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí y me tomaba por la cintura dejando su boca a pocos centímetros de la mía y yo no pude negarlo, abrí mi boca varias veces para intentar decir algo pero no pude articular ninguna palabra hasta que sonó la campana.

-Me tengo que ir… ya sabes… clases- dije intentando alejarme lo antes posible de él pero él era mucho más rápido que yo.

-Bella, sabes… hoy es viernes…- algo estaba tramando porque estaba demasiado seguro frente a mí… cómo nunca antes.

-¿Y… Qué tiene que ver que sea viernes? - no entendía a que iba todo eso.

-Bella… - puso su sonrisa torcida al decir mi nombre y yo… me derretí y me ruboricé- me encanta cuando te pones así…-comentó- y nos toca trigonometría… no podrás huir de mi tan pronto- sentí que caía sobre mí un balde de agua fría, pero aún faltaba algo porque sonreía divertido-… además después tenemos biología… juntos, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi presencia- y seguía con su tono juguetón, no sabía si lo hacía porque quería molestarme o si esa era su fachada para decir lo que quería pero me hacía sentir demasiado frustrada, ¿desde cuando Edward es tan seguro y coqueto? Me confunde. Y aún nos queda otro año de instituto.

Fuimos a trigonometría y al profesor se le ocurrió hacer un examen sorpresa del que no supe que tipo de ejercicios tenía porque estuve toda la hora pensando en el cambio que había tenido Edward, en mi mente había una telaraña de pensamientos y de ideas de lo que le pasaba. ¿Se sentía en confianza después de los eventos de esta semana? ¿O es que siempre ha sido así y como yo lo alejaba no me había dado cuenta?

No supe cómo me fue en el examen sólo espero no haber escrito alguna tontería. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando lo entregué, sólo fui consiente de mis actos cuando sonó la campana y salí de mi ensimismamiento y noté que no tenía mi examen, guardé mis cosas y salí completamente confundida del salón.

-¿Bella?- se me acercó Rose que también estaba en la clase.

-Ah… Hola Rose, disculpa he estado algo distraída.

-Si, lo noté… porqué estás tan nerviosa?

-No sé dónde dejé mi examen- bueno, no era toda la verdad pero… si una parte, una pequeñísima parte.

-Bella, lo entregaste al poco tiempo y no se que escribiste en él pero el profesor se veía muy impresionado- ¿quién dijo que estaba impresionado?... bueno no importa, sólo quiero volver pronto a casa.

-Y que opinas?- dijo Rose… pero ¿que se supone que dijo?

-¿Ah?, lo siento Rose estoy más que algo distraída.

-Si lo noté… ¿Es por lo de Alice?

-¿Qué hay con Alice?

-Bella discutieron muy feo ayer… me llamó muy alterada porque te habías enojado con ella, dice que esta segura que no quieres volver a verla y me pidió si te puedo arreglar yo para el baile- así que eso era… pero yo no estoy molesta con Alice.

-Pero yo no estoy molesta con Alice… creo que no debí reaccionar cómo lo hice, Edward hizo que me diera cuenta de mi error.

-Edward… mmm- su tono la delató... algo está pasando por su cabeza.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Van muy rápido ¿no?, hay rumores de que están saliendo en secreto… ¿No es por lo de la apuesta cierto?

-Yo… no quiero hablar de esa estúpida apuesta.

-Bella, te conozco. Estás enamorada de Edward desde siempre. Se lo puedes negar a todo el mundo pero a mi no me engañas, no pagues esa estúpida apuesta, no quiero que sufras.

-Yo tampoco quiero sufrir… he pensado mucho y ¿Cómo algo que te llena tanto te hace sentir tan vacía?- creo que eso pasa cuando entregas todo de ti y sabes que él no siente nada por ti.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con Alice… no quiero que se peleen después por algo tan importante.

-¿Y… dónde está? No la he visto hoy.

-Se quedó en su casa, lo más probable es que no la veas…

-Entonces necesito tu ayuda… llévala a mi casa en la tarde, quiero hablar con ella.

-Hecho, cuenta conmigo.

Me fui a mi clase de biología, ya no me interesaba tanto, después de todo, las clases se acababan en una semana. Pero eso no impidió que pensara en esa apuesta. No es que me moleste la idea de entregarme a Edward, por que es lo que he querido desde que soy adolescente y sé que si no lo hago ahora lo haré en otro momento, así pasen años tiene que ser con él. Mi problema son los sentimientos… sé que Edward no siente hacia mi lo mismo que yo y eso me romperá el corazón. Aunque mi mayor problema es que no quiero desistir y quiero tener un recuerdo de él… quiero el más hermoso recuerdo pero me siento mal por el hecho que sea prácticamente una apuesta... sería cómo usar a Edward y no quiero eso… Mi decisión está tomada.

Cuando terminó la clase de biología el director dijo que cómo hoy era el baile las clases se acababan al terminar el segundo periodo. Así que cómo ya acabó… me fui a casa.

Estuve el resto de la mañana pensando en que decirle a Alice para que me perdonara por lo que le dije y para cancelar la apuesta. Sí, cancelaría la apuesta.

Eran las dos de la tarde… ya era hora para que llegara Rose con Alice… me estaba desesperando cuando escuché que un auto se estacionaba. Fui corriendo a abrir la puerta completamente emocionada… cuando la abrí sonreí de oreja a oreja, frente a mi estaba Alice.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla como nunca antes… estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que Rose dijo que si seguíamos así llegaríamos tarde al baile.

-Antes de que me arreglen… quiero disculparme contigo Alice no debí gritarte así… tu sólo te preocupas por mi, debí ser más tolerante, debí ponerme en tu lugar…- dije mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-No, yo debí ponerme en tu lugar y debí saber controlarme y no incomodarte… ¿podrías perdonarme?- dijo sollozando.

-Sólo si tú me perdonas también- dije mientras nos abrazábamos.

-OK. Entonces todas perdonadas, sólo no vayan a llorar cuando estén maquilladas- dijo Rose.

-Por eso pedí hablar antes de que me arreglen- le informé mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Ahora yo quiero hablar de otra cosa…- dijo Rose- es sobre la apuesta y espero que todas estemos de acuerdo- pero yo también tenía que decir algo sobre eso así que lo expresé con tres palabras, las mismas que dijeron ellas dos.

-Hay que cancelarla- dijimos todas juntas.

-Bueno ya que estamos todas de acuerdo la apuesta se cancela.

-Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo… sólo lo hice para que Bella tuviera una excusa para acercarse a Edward- confesó Alice.

-Yo también lo hice por eso… quería que Bella se diera una oportunidad- dijo Rose a su vez y yo no me podía quedar atrás.

-Esto es demasiado loco… se nota que somos como hermanas… yo la acepté y me emborraché por lo mismo- dije ruborizada.

-Pero Bella tu no necesitas excusas para acercarte a mi hermano- dijo Alice- basta con verlo para darse cuenta de que se esta muriendo por ti.

-Yo no creo eso chicas.

-Bella estás ciega… todo el instituto se da cuenta de eso, hasta Tanya… por que crees que te lanzó ese líquido.

-Puede que tengas razón pero… un momento. ¿Cómo supiste lo del líquido?

-Edward nos dijo cuando iba por tu blusa a tu casillero- dijo Alice- A todo esto ¿pasó algo después de eso? Porque Edward ha estado muy contento desde ese día.

-Nada… _por ahora…_ Bueno pensaré en lo que dicen de Edward… por ahora será mejor que nos arreglemos- dije.

-Sí, los chicos vendrán por nosotras a las nueve- dijeron Alice y Rose.

-¿Qué chicos? Hemos estado tan alejadas esta semana… por suerte las he visto… con quienes van al baile- exigí saber.

-Alice va con Jasper- dijo Rose… bueno era de esperarse, siempre he notado una química entre ellos.

-Rose va con su novio- dijo Alice y… esperen un momento.

-¡Rose, desde cuando tienes novio!

-Alice yo no dije que Jasper era tu novio porque tuviste que decir que el mío era Emmet- se quejó Rosalie.

-Te acabas de delatar Rose… - Rose se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de su secreto rebelado.

-Las dos me lo ocultaron…- comencé pero me interrumpieron.

-Bella de verdad lo sentimos pero no queríamos que te sintieras aislada y cómo esta semana ibas a estar ocupada con Edward… -Alice dejó su frase inconclusa.

-Claro esta semana… pero y después… ¿y antes?- y las dos abrieron mucho los ojos- ¿Hay un antes?

-No hay un antes Bella.

-¿Hace cuanto están con ellos?

-Desde la fiesta del viernes de la semana pasada… tenías razón Bella, estábamos comportándonos cómo niños- así que yo tenía la razón… ¿yo tenía la razón, la razón de qué?

-Chicas, de verdad lo siento pero… no recuerdo nada de esa fiesta.

-Para variar – dijo Alice comenzando su relato- una vez que estuviste lo suficiente borracha para recordar… fuiste dónde estábamos con los chicos y nos gritaste prácticamente que cómo era posible que ninguno de los cuatro se diera cuenta aún de lo que sentíamos nosotras por ellos y ellos por nosotras. Luego les dijiste a los chicos que eran unos idiotas al no darse cuenta de que morían de ganas de pedirnos ser nuestros novios siendo que nosotras seríamos felices con un ligue. En ese momento ninguno dijo nada así que tu te fuiste a no sé dónde con no sé quién con el que siempre te largas.

-Y luego de unos minutos Jasper le pidió a Alice ser su novia- dijo Rose.

-Y Emmet le pidió a Rose ser la suya- dijo Alice.

-Lo siento chicas no lo recordaba, debí haber hecho el ridículo- dije avergonzada.

-No lo sientas Bells, esta vez hiciste algo bueno- dijo Rose.

-A todo esto… ¿Quién es ese con el que siempre me largo?- pregunté.

-Eso no lo sabemos… siempre que te emborrachas y antes de que te pase algo malo alguien te lleva a tu casa, sólo tu lo has visto y si no lo recuerdas… -Alice dejó su frase inconclusa.

-¡Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante!- dijo Rose- corre ve a la ducha mientras nosotras preparamos todo.

Me fui a duchar tratando de recordar quien sería el caballero que me lleva a casa después de cada fiesta, mientras las chicas convertían mi cuarto en salón de belleza, cuando salí ya tenían todo preparado. Alice comenzó a maquillarme mientras Rose se duchaba y luego se peinaba y maquillaba. Cuando Alice hubo terminado Rose comenzó a peinarme mientras Alice se duchaba y luego se maquillaba y peinaba. Cuando las tres estuvimos listas Alice nos dio nuestros vestidos. El de Alice era verde con escote corazón strapless y le llegaba sobre la rodilla. El vestido de Rosalie era rojo con escote V, le llegaba a los tobillos y tenía una abertura a lo largo de su pierna derecha. Y mi vestido era azul se abrochaba detrás del cuello y me llegaba bajo la rodilla.

-Estamos perfectas- dijo Alice.

-Los chicos no podrán sacarnos los ojos… ni las manos de encima- dijo Rose y yo me ruboricé.

No había notado que Charlie había llegado hasta que bajamos y no noté que eran las nueve hasta que tocaron a la puerta… los chicos habían llegado… era la hora de la verdad.

Abrí la puerta y un par de esmeraldas estaban brillando con expectación frente a mis ojos.

-Hola hermosa- fue su saludo.

-Hola mi ángel- respondí siguiendo el juego de la mañana y ruborizándome- espera, me despido y nos vamos.

Fui hasta dónde estaba Charlie a despedirme y recordé las palabras de mamá, tenía que seguir adelante, así que sin aviso lo abracé y me despedí con las mejores palabras que se me ocurrieron.

-Adiós papi, te quiero.- y salí de casa a encontrarme con mi cita.

-Ven, quiero que lleguemos pronto no quiero que te pierdas nada del baile- dijo Edward llevándome directamente hacia su volvo.

Por lo que pude ver por el rabillo del ojo Alice se fue con Jasper en su mercedes y Rose se fue con Emmet en su Jeep.

Llegamos en tiempo record al baile, nos tomamos la típica fotografía en la entrada, tomamos ponche, _no mucho, no quería emborracharme, no quería olvidar esta noche con Edward en mi primer baile,_ estuvimos un tiempo con nuestros amigos y por supuesto bailamos.

-Bella, te tengo una sorpresa- me dijo Edward mientras bailábamos un lento.

-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, no las que son para mi- le respondí.

-Estoy seguro que esta te va a encantar- dijo coqueto.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa es?- le pregunté juguetona.

-Una que no olvidaras… pero sólo la verás si vienes conmigo- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para que la tomara.

-Entonces… quiero que me saques de aquí- le dije mientas tomaba su mano al tiempo que acababa el lento.

Nos escabullimos para que nadie notara nuestra ausencia y nos subimos al volvo. Edward manejó unos minutos en dirección a su casa pero luego se desvió hacia la 101. _¿Para que me lleva a la 101? Sólo nos lleva al claro y ya conozco ese lugar no sería ninguna sorpresa._

-¿En que piensas Bella?- preguntó Edward, al parecer mi cara demostraba mucho mis dudas con respecto a la sorpresa.

-En que ya conozco el claro, esa no es ninguna sorpresa- le dije haciendo un puchero muy tierno de niña de 5 años a lo que él sonrió.

-La curiosidad mató al gato Bella- dijo intentando zanjar el asunto pero yo tenía una respuesta a eso.

-Hey la curiosidad sólo fue inculpada- le respondí y el puso su sonrisa torcida, derritiéndome.

-Tranquila… ya llegamos- dijo bajando del auto para abrir mi puerta… _es tan caballero…_ pero por extraño que fuera no se me hacía desconocido ese gesto, era cómo si estuviera acostumbrada a sus detalles. Y una imagen de Edward abriéndome la puerta del auto apareció en mi mente… definitivamente esto era raro.

-Así que ¿cuál es la sorpresa?- le pregunté impaciente.

-Aún no es el momento Bella- dijo Edward mientras cubría mis ojos con un pañuelo negro de seda.

-Edward… me voy a caer- le dije riendo por lo tonta que me sentía al ser guiada por él y no tener idea de dónde estaba pisando.

-No dejaré que te caigas, así tenga que llevarte cargando…- yo me puse tensa en ese momento- tranquila no lo voy a hacer si no quieres.

Caminamos unos minutos más, bueno en realidad Edward caminó, después de todo tuvo que llevarme cargando para que no terminara llena de tierra, hasta que de pronto me bajó y me puso frente de él. Bueno eso supongo ya que sentía su respiración en mi cara.

-¿Estás lista para recibir tu sorpresa Bella?

-Mientras esté contigo siempre estaré lista- me dio un beso, el cuál le respondí aunque no fue lo suficientemente largo.

Me quitó la venda de los ojos y vi su cara iluminada, literalmente iluminada, había luces en el claro porque yo veía su rostro con claridad y detrás de él el oscuro bosque, entonces me dio la vuelta y me llevé una grata sorpresa… el claro estaba rodeado de luces a su alrededor iluminándolo. A pesar de estar lleno de flores había un camino de pétalos de rosas que llegaba al centro de éste dónde había una manta con cojines y una cena a la luz de las velas. Todo estaba demasiado… perfecto, esa era la palabra.

-Edward esta maravilloso- dije sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-¿Y a que se debe esta sorpresa?- le pregunté juguetona.

-A que tenemos algo pendiente- ya sabía yo que él no podía fijarse en mi. Todo era por el estúpido sexo y cómo lo había dejado con las ganas era su hora de cobrarse.

-Así que todo es por eso…- dije mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que intentaban salir de mis ojos.

-Por supuesto… las apuestas hay que pagarlas- en ese momento mi mandíbula se desencajó.

-Así que por una apuesta ahora te burlas de mi- no había notado que él estaba sonriendo hasta que en ese momento su cara abandonó la sonrisa.

-Bella, yo no me burlo te estoy pagando la apuesta…- no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo hasta que analice sus palabras… _te estoy__** pagando**__ la apuesta_.

-Edward… ¿Cuál fue la apuesta?- y casi pude escuchar un clic en su cabeza.

-Así que es verdad que no recuerdas nada cuando te emborrachas, creí que lo inventaste para no decir lo que pasaba de verdad.

-¿Edward por favor dime, qué pasaba?

-Tendrás que recordarlo- dijo mientras me cargaba hasta el centro del claro. Estar entre sus brazos era tan placentero, tan cómodo y tan ¿conocido? Entonces recordé que así era como yo llegaba a casa y después a mi cama.

Antes de que me pasara algo malo Edward me llevaba a mi casa en su volvo y luego me dejaba a salvo en mi cama, siempre fue así desde que empecé con las borracheras hace dos años y cada vez que estaba mal Edward me consolaba y me tranquilizaba. ¡A veces hasta nos besábamos! Eso fue muy difícil de creer pero estaba en mis recuerdos por eso Edward no se controló esta semana, ese muro ya lo había derribado. Fui demasiado idiota al olvidarlo. Todo fue aparentemente "normal" hasta el viernes pasado luego de mi charla con los chicos me encontré a Edward.

_-Bella, por fin te encuentro espero que no hayas hecho algo "loco"- dijo muy tranquilo, aunque con años de práctica no debía ser nada nuevo._

_-No, no tan loco esta vez- le dije despreocupada._

_-¿Qué hiciste Bella?- preguntó preocupado._

_-Tranquilízate no fue nada alarmante, sólo no te sorprendas si esta semana te enteras del noviazgo de Rose con Emmet y del de Alice con Jasper._

_-¿Qué hiciste Bella?- volvió a preguntar._

_-Sólo les di un empujoncito._

_-¿Literalmente?_

_-¡No!, les dije lo ciegos que estaban siendo._

_-¿Eso les dijiste a los chicos?, yo siempre les digo y no me toman en cuenta._

_-Ah, es que yo se los dije a los 4._

_-¿Bella ya estás viendo doble?- lo que dijo me dio risa._

_-No tonto, se los dije a las chicas y a los chicos al mismo tiempo y nadie se atrevió a negarlo- le dije con suficiencia._

_-Bella tu no cambias, mejor vámonos antes de que comiencen a perseguirte para lincharte- dijo mientras me subía al volvo._

_-Edward, eres mi perfecto caballero… siempre rescatando a la damisela en apuros- le dije con un tono dramático._

_-Lo hago porque te quiero._

_-Mentira, si me quisieras no jugarías conmigo._

_-Yo no juego contigo._

_-Si lo haces, pero no voy a pelear contigo ahora- _después de eso no recuerdo hasta cuando llegamos a casa.

Edward estaba por sacarme del volvo así que cuando abrió a puerta yo comencé a hablarle_._

_-Edward, yo sé que tu no me quieres… y no me interrumpas, pero yo te voy a demostrar que soy tu mejor opción, hemos compartido tantas cosas Edward y tu aún no abres los ojos. Yo te amo y sé que tu me amas lo que pasa es que aún no te das cuenta, así que te hago una apuesta._

_-¿Ya vas a empezar con tus apuestas?- dijo divertido._

_-Veo que te divierto pero sé lo que digo, y te demostraré que tú sientes por mi más que simple amistad. En una semana te voy a demostrar todo lo que puedo provocar en ti. Sólo déjate querer y si al final de la semana te das cuenta de que si me quieres tienes que llevarme a cenar románticamente y decirme que es lo que sientes por mí. Ahora si te das cuenta de que no te moví siquiera un pelo me humillaré y te pediré disculpas. Así tenga que hacerlo en la mitad del patio del instituto._

_-Será divertido verte hacer eso._

_-No te rías Cullen, el que ríe al último ríe mejor- dije mientras el me dejaba a salvo en mi cama y me daba mi beso de buenas noches._

-¡Oh dios!- dije sosteniéndome con mis manos, la cabeza.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele la cabeza?- preguntó Edward desesperado.

-El dolor de cabeza sería una bendición comparada con la vergüenza que siento.

-Así que ya recordaste- dijo divertido.

-No es gracioso Cullen.

-Oh si lo es, créeme.

-OK pero recuerda que el que ríe al último…- dejé mi frase inconclusa al darme cuenta que de nuevo estaba usando esa frase.

-Pues lamento informarte que sólo has reído una vez.

-¿Sólo gane una vez?- dije formando un tierno puchero.

-Sí, sólo ganaste la primera apuesta. Después de eso me encargué de no volver a hacer el ridículo por tus apuestas.

-Recuérdame que apuesta perdiste…- le pedí.

-Fue para tu primera borrachera…- perfecto esa no la recuerdo- íbamos caminando hacia tu casa cuando pasamos por fuera de la casa del director del instituto. Como tenías calor entraste al patio y te metiste en su piscina, te dije que te salieras pero eres tan testaruda…- dios, conozco ese tono, ahora viene lo bueno- que apostaste que yo me metería a la piscina sólo para sacarte…- eso era fácil sólo había que fingir un ahogo- sin que necesitaras fingir un ahogo- OK ahora esto se pone complicado…

-¿Cómo se supone que lograría eso sin fingir un ahogo?- le pregunté.

-Simplemente te limitaste a disfrutar en la piscina sin medir el volumen de tus risas y gritos, entonces el director fue a ver que pasaba en su patio. Yo no quería ser regañado por ese tipo de estupidez que no estaba haciendo pero me conoces muy bien y no te podía dejar ahí sufriendo las consecuencias de tus actos de semiinconsciencia así que cómo no querías salir de ahí no tuve más remedio que meterme a la piscina y sacarte.

-Eso fue muy dulce Edward- le dije sonriendo.

-No te lo pareció a la hora de hacerme pagar… me hiciste caminar desnudo hasta tu casa y ahí me entregaste mi ropa.

-¿Ahí fue cuando te dio neumonía?- le pregunté con los ojos como plato.

-Tranquila Bella después de eso me prometiste lo que yo quisiera y…- ahí estaba su tono juguetón de nuevo.

-¿Te vengaste?- le pregunté asustada.

-No, pero no podía dejarte haciendo estupideces de por vida, así que cada vez que te emborrachabas yo me encargaba de controlarte y eso era lo que más te molestaba así que yo sólo me limitaba a disfrutar mi venganza… pero dejemos de hablar de apuestas que la cena se va a enfriar.

-Edward hace un momento dijiste que esta cena era para pagarme la apuesta- dije casi en un susurro.

-Si, la apuesta que hiciste el viernes pasado y que perdí- y esas palabras vinieron a mi "_si al final de la semana te das cuenta de que si me quieres tienes que levarme a cenar románticamente"- _aunque debo confesar que esto me pareció mejor que llevarte a algún restaurante.

-Esto es muy tierno.

-Esto es para ti.

-Me refiero a que no lo merezco- si quiero que me entienda tendré que hablarle de la apuesta.

-Bella, yo te quiero…- comenzó.

-Y yo también a ti…- lo interrumpí- pero hice algo muy malo esta semana.

-¿Hablas de la apuesta con Alice y Rose?- dios el lo sabía y tal vez prefirió no creerlo pensando que era mentira pero aquí vengo yo a romper la confianza que me tiene- pensé que era una broma- y va y confirma mis sospechas.

-Yo… de verdad… fue algo estúpido- balbuceaba incoherencias- Yo sólo quería una excusa para acercarme a ti, no… no pensé en las consecuencias, yo… yo sólo quería tener el mejor recuerdo tuyo.

-Bella apostaste tu virginidad.

-Yo sólo quería estar contigo- dije sollozando.

-Querías jugar conmigo- afirmo.

-¡No! Yo te lo juro. ¡Edward yo te amo!- le grité cuando empezaba a llorar de impotencia, entonces cómo un milagro me abrazó para tranquilizarme.

-Shh… Bella tranquila, ya sabía que no querías jugar conmigo sólo quería que me lo dijeras en tus cinco sentidos- ¿en mis cinco sen…ti…dos?

-¿Yo te dije lo de la apuesta?- sonrió y esa sonrisa fue como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. Del impacto dejé de respirar.

-Si, tú… camino a tu casa el viernes y me dijiste que harías todo lo posible por cancelarla. Pero ayer escuché a Rose y a Alice hablando de esa apuesta, fue cuando me convencí de que no habías mentido y de que tampoco la habías podido cancelar. Ahora como sé que no recordabas lo que hacías con tus borracheras entiendo que no lo hayas hecho y quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadado contigo.

-Eso fue tan tierno- pensé y suspiré.

-¿Lo encontraste tierno?- me dijo Edward incrédulo.

-¿Pensé en voz alta?- dios hace mucho que no lo hacía- bueno eso no importa… pero tengo que decirte algo… esa apuesta ya está cancelada.

-¿Pero en que momento?

-Hoy en mi casa. Con las chicas nos sinceramos y nos disculpamos. Después de todo la apuesta se le ocurrió a Alice para que no me emborrachara y yo me dejé perder a propósito, quería tener el mejor recuerdo tuyo- dije bajando la mirada.

-Aún podrías tener el mejor recuerdo mío- me dijo con voz pícara levantando mi macar para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Sería algo de sólo una vez- le dije con temor a que así fuera.

-Si tu quieres podrían ser más- me dijo acortando toda distancia entre nosotros y dándome un beso cargado de deseo y necesidad, un beso que me encendió al instante, un beso mejor que los anteriores y un beso que por supuesto le correspondí.

En todo lo que podía pensar era en Edward besándome, acercándome más a él cómo si eso fuera posible, afirmándome por la cintura con una de sus manos y acariciando mi espalda con la otra. Dios su tacto me encendía transmitiéndome su propia lujuria y eso me impedía pensar.

Yo sabía que quería esto, lo había averiguado hace más de dos años, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Me había dicho a mi misma que no importaba lo que el pensara o lo que él sintiera pero en este momento si me importaba. No podía permitir que esto fuera algo sin sentido o sin significado, me dolería mucho, sería como vivir con mi corazón sangrando el resto de mi vida.

-Edward- le dije una vez que pude separarme de sus labios, lo que él aprovechó para atacar mi cuello.

-Mmm… -Dios, al parecer él no podía dejar de pensar en estar ¡conmigo!

-No puedo- y me senté girándome y quedando de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué pasó? Creí que querías esto.

-Y aún lo quiero, pero no así. Todo el lugar está perfecto pero no quiero que mi razón para hacerlo sea porque luego no estaré contigo. Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero no lo quiero así. Necesito que la entrega sea mutua.

-Bella yo…

-Tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada, yo entiendo tu me quieres, pero yo te amo. En una semana se acaba el instituto y después de las vacaciones no nos veremos en tal vez años.

-Bella…

-Yo iré a Nueva York y tu… no sé en realidad a dónde irás pero estaremos lejos el uno del otro.

-Bella…

-Tu tendrás una novia y yo tal vez conozca a alguien o tal vez te espere por siempre. Pero no quiero amarte hoy sabiendo que me dolerá más que no entregarme.

-¡Bella, déjame hablar!

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, está bien lo que dijiste, está muy bien, mejor de lo que podría haber dicho yo. Es verdad que lo que dijiste es algo que podría pasar, pero no contabas con algo.

-¿Con qué?

-Con que yo me enamoré de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, yo te amo. Siempre te he querido y siempre me gustaste. Cuando me dijiste que me demostrarías que te quería me dio risa porque yo ya sabía eso. Y lograste más que eso. Lograste que con todos los sucesos extraños que ocurrieron esta semana me diera cuenta de cuanto te necesito, de cuanto me hiciste falta estos dos años y de cuanto te amo- me dio un corto beso en mi hombro.

-Bella, ¿podrías girarte?- así lo hice y lo miré a los ojos para comprobar que todo lo que había dicho era sólo una gran verdad, y yo había sido una ciega al no darme cuenta. Su mirada sólo estaba cargada de amor- Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Es enserio?

-No bromearía con eso.

-Siendo así. Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia- y lo besé, ya no me podía aguantar.

-Y… Bella, aún nos queda otro año de instituto.

-Entonces podremos disfrutar más tiempo- dije y lo besé con las mismas ganas de hace un momento.

Lo besé hasta que no pude aguantar las ganas y comencé a desvestirlo, el tomó esa señal para desnudarme también. Pronto estuvimos cuerpo contra cuerpo, piel con piel. Tocarlo, sentirlo, amarlo me daban sensaciones que jamás pensé poder llegar a sentir.

No quería juegos previos en esta ocasión. Tuve demasiados de ellos esta semana y sus besos y caricias me tenían lista y dispuesta a todo. Cada roce enviaba por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas olas de placer que se multiplicaban a cada segundo y yo quería tener a Edward dentro de mi ¡ya!

-Edward… por favor- supliqué.

-¿Por favor qué Bella?

-Hazme mujer, hazme tuya, hazme el amor, ¡ahora!

Eso bastó para que Edward entrara en mí, dulce, tierno. Si me dolió un poco al principio y Edward paró hasta que me acostumbré a tenerlo dentro de mi y empecé a moverme para crear más fricción. Esto era el cielo, tocarnos, besarnos y tener a Edward dentro de mí hacían que en mi vientre se creara un nudo de sensaciones que estallarían en cualquier momento.

-Edward… más… más fuerte- le pedí.

Unas embestidas más y llegamos al éxtasis juntos.

-Te amo- le dije.

-Cómo yo a ti- y me besó, fue un beso dulce, pero no pude evitar imaginar cómo sería la próxima vez que estuviéramos juntos, así de cerca, amándonos.

Volver a ver a Edward desnudo sería un privilegio que ninguna otra se iba a dar y yo me encargaría de eso.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, en mi primer one-shot**

**para cualquier crítica, comentario, etc, etc. ya saben para que está el botoncito de abajo, aunque algunas pensarán... ¿para que era que estaba?**

**no importa, con un me gusta me conformo.**

**Besotes.**

**Nicky.**


End file.
